


Shadowed Path

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: Where The Path Diverges [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magick, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gray Magick, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Light Magick, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Traditionalism, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: Harry and his friends spend their 6th (and in some cases 5th) year at Hogwarts and have to deal with the war, their club, and Madam Umbridge.





	Shadowed Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville starts out our story for us. :)
> 
> Short chapter just to get us started.
> 
> Shadowed Path will have perspectives from Harry, Neville, and Ginny. There may be perspectives from others as well, such as Theo and Blaise, Draco and Fred.

Neville hadn't intended to take Advanced Potions. In fact, he hadn't even realized he should until Professor Howard, the new Gryffindor Head of House, had called him to her office after the Welcoming Feast.

"You do still desire to become a Herbologist or to move on to study Healing, after Hogwarts?" Professor Howard asked as Neville eased into a chair.

"Yes, I still want to be an Herbologist, Professor," Neville replied softly. "And I took Healing Magick last year and I'm signed up for the advanced class this year. Why?"

"Well, I have looked over your schedule, Lord Longbottom, and I wanted to make sure you were aware that Advanced Potions is a requirement for the Healer Programme -- both at the Ministry and at most magickal Universities," she explained as she tapped a finger on the parchment in front of her.

Neville blanched. He honestly hadn't realized that he'd need Potions beyond OWL level, and he certainly didn't want to take it -- it was his worst subject, even with the help of Harry, George and a couple of his other friends. "I didn't realize," he said, after a long pause.

"I thought as much. I'll put you down for it, and luckily you do have that period free. You'll need to owl-order the text, but for now you can borrow a copy from the cupboard over there," Professor Howard said. "Master Ravens is happy to take NEWT students with Exceeds Expectations on their OWL." She passed Neville a sheet of parchment. "There is your new schedule for your 6th Year classes. Don't forget to grab a used copy of the text. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Professor Howard," Neville replied as he folded the piece of parchment, stuck it in his bag, and rose. He walked to the used-book cupboard in her office and rifled through it for a few moments. There was only one copy of Advanced Potion Making, and it was fairly battered. Instead of complaining, he slipped it into his bag. He nodded at Professor Howard and then left the room.

Neville made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, heading down the stairs from what had once been Professor McGonagall's office and quarters, and then through the side-door that led into the Common Room. The large, warm room done in reds and golds was surprisingly empty. 

He walked across the room and turned the corner. In an alcove near the entrance portrait, he turned towards a large portrait of two anonymous Gryffindors playing Quidditch high in the clouds. 

"Virtus," Neville murmured the password and the portrait swung open to reveal a small set of stairs, only about four, going downwards. At the base of the steps was a door. He tapped the door with his wand and it swung open. Neville walked into the large, round room and grinned at his roommate.

"What did the new Head want?" Harry asked as he placed a pile of books on his desk.

"For me to take Advanced Potions," Neville replied as he looked around the room. "They really did a nice job, didn't they?"

Harry laughed. "I know Dobby helped a lot, and the Headmistress approved pretty much whatever...but she kind of had to, Nev."

"Because we're adults at sixteen and Lords," Neville stated.

"Well, yeah. I mean..it was really improper for you to still be in the dorms last year, but Headmistress McGonagall couldn't do anything about it until her position was finalized. But, yeah. I'm really glad I'm getting to room with you, though," Harry said as he went back to unpacking.

"Longbottom Manor is large and lonely," Neville said quietly. "It'll be nice to spend the next two years rooming with someone I'm such good friends with, who understands what my life is like and doesn't resent what I have. It was hard, living with Ron and Dean and Seamus last year."

"Ron came around though, right?"

"Yes, but it took a while and living with them was very uncomfortable even after he gave up being such a prat," Neville replied. "It was clear that Seamus resented my being a legal adult and everything that goes along with that. We had an argument a few times about it, until, finally, I just told him that I'd had to lose my parents in order to inherit at fifteen and I'd give it all up if only they'd be themselves again, and look at me with recognition...things like that."

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what a rough year you'd had!" Harry exclaimed. He felt ashamed -- he'd been going through a lot, and recovering from trauma, but he'd never really considered the tough time some of his friends had been having too.

"It's alright, Harry. I'm better now. And this year will be better. Besides, you had a lot going on and a lot to get over. It makes sense that you didn't really know what was going on with me, and I don't hold a grudge about it. I know we're friends - true friends. I don't take that for granted," Neville explained.

"I love you, Neville," Harry said after a long moment. "You are one of my best friends and I consider you my family."

Neville blushed. "I love you too Harry -- in exactly the same way." He glanced around. "Now, I'm going to guess there's a lavatory through that door, right?"

Harry smiled. "Yes there is, it's pretty fantastic. Separate tub and shower, very fancy."

Neville laughed. "Sounds great. I'm gonna go take a bath, and then I'll be back out to finish unpacking. Did you get your schedule yet, or will you get yours at breakfast with everyone else?"

"Professor Howard sent me mine through the Floo a few days ago -- she wanted to make sure it was what I wanted, since there's less classes than last year. A few more free slots," Harry explained. "Want to compare them later?"

Neville nodded. "I'd also like a little help with reviewing the Potions' OWL. I want to understand which questions I got wrong, and if there was an error with my potion -- before that class starts. Are you up for that? To help me?"

"Of course, Nev. I'm happy to help. Go on, take your bath. I'll be here when you get done and we'll go over things," Harry replies.

Neville grabbed his bath-stuff and ducked into the bathroom. This year was already starting out better than last year, and he was grateful.

*********************************

TBC


End file.
